Several professions, such as morticians, dentists and police officers, use disposable plastic gloves during the course of their work. This invention is particularly focused on the problem of police officers who contact a large number of people, some of which may have a disease. One solution for protecting such officers is to require them to wear disposable gloves. It is desirable that a suitable dispenser be mounted in a vehicle in a convenient location for the officers.
The convenient dispensing of such gloves presents a problem that has been approached in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,992 which issued Jul. 24, 1990 to Frank E. Fischer and Shayne A. Kelly, discloses a dispenser in the form of a clip mounted on the user's belt.
Vehicle-mounted dispensers for a variety of products have been disclosed in the prior art and include for example: U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,382 issued Jul. 11, 1989 to Jerry L. Foultner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,783 issued Aug. 1, 1989 to Norman E. Bryden, U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,293 issued Jul. 4, 1989 to David T. McLaughlin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,999 issued Mar. 27, 1962 to Thomas B. Constantino, U.S. Pat, No. 4,844,311 issued July 4, 1989 to Daniel A. Kalen and U.S. Pat. No. 2,287,581 issued Jun. 23, 1942 to David O. Walker.